


The Little Merbot

by Dynobot_Slam



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Magic, Merformers, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynobot_Slam/pseuds/Dynobot_Slam
Summary: Optimus loves Elita with all his heart, but he's got a secret, one that won't stay hidden for long. Will Elita love him for who he truly is, or will she leave him washed up?
Relationships: Elita One/Optimus Prime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Little Merbot

**Author's Note:**

> For Crazyfanatic97 on Tumblr. 😊

Coffee had been such a strange novelty when Optimus first came up onto land. The bitter drink had been disgusting, but he'd soon learned that there were ways around that. Now coffee was a treat, along with spending time with the person he was waiting on.

It had been about five years since Ratchet had found him naked on the beach, unable to use his new legs and sobbing from the pain. The good doctor had nursed him to health and eventually wrestled his secret right out of him. Thankfully, Ratchet was a genuinely good person, if a little sardonic.

He always trusted Ratchet, which was the purpose of this meeting actually. Ratchet sitting down with a mug of black coffee, steaming and strong-smelling, broke him from his daydreaming. The older man eased himself into the chair and passed a tray of tea and coffee cakes towards Optimus. He took a long drag from his mug, giving Optimus enough time to gather himself.

"Ratchet, I've messed up. I'm so in love with Elita, so I asked her to marry me. Ratchet, what was I thinking? I can't marry her..."

Optimus laid his head down on the table. Ratchet shook his head fondly. "You know, people who love each other often get married in the end. It's kind of the point of the whole thing. I'm not seeing the problem."

Optimus whined and lifted his head, pained expression painting his face. "I don't have much longer. I'm on borrowed time, and my condition doesn't care." He tenderly grabbed a coffee cake and nibbled on it.

Ratchet couldn't help himself when he leaned in and whispered, "I thought true loves kiss was the most powerful magic." At Optimus' mortified face, he reared back snickering. 

"I'm sorry, Optimus. I know this is important to you. Listen, if you want my advice, I'd tell you to be honest with her or to tell her you can't marry her and disappear back into the ocean. You don't really have any other options, do you?" His expression softened as he lay his hand over Optimus'. 

Optimus shook his head. "I suppose not. Thank you for your friendship. I think I'll miss this just as much as I'll miss Elita." He squeezes Ratchet's hand lightly. "I have to be going though."

Optimus donned his jacket and made his way out of the shop and down the road. He'd been able to find roommates and a job, so thankfully, he had a place to go back to, and he headed towards their apartment with a melancholy shuffle.

He'd have to break up with Elita, possibly lie to her, and he didn't want to. He wanted to stay here with her. He wanted to wed her and make a family with her. He loved her so much it hurt him. He pulled out his phone and typed a message out, intending to break up with her, but couldn't send it and deleted it last second. He couldn't bear to do it.

* * *

He had several chances to break up with Elita, or fake his own death, or anything really, to ensure he didn't hurt her when he inevitably changed back into a mer. He couldn't bring himself to take any of them. Everytime he would try to, he'd picture her smiling or laughing at a joke, and his heart would swell, choking him with emotion. 

Now, here he was waiting for her to walk down the aisle. He could already feel the air getting thick as his gills began to reform, and his lungs began to deflate and disappear. His legs shook with the effort of keeping them apart; they needed to come together to form his tail. 

It didn't help either that they were only a few feet from the ocean, it's waves gently lapping at the golden sand. Elita loved the ocean, no doubt she would fit right in as a mer. Optimus shook his head. He'd never ask her to give up her life on land for him.

He took a moment to gaze at the sun as it cast it's golden rays over the water, making it shimmer like glitter. The sight helped to steady him, and Ratchet, his best man, laid a steady hand on his shoulder. The band started to play, and Elita came down the aisle.

Unbeknownst to the happy party going on, a fellow mer was watching carefully. He was watching for many reasons, but most of all because Optimus was his friend, and if he needed help, he'd be there.

The black and gold mer watched silently as Optimus' paramour walked down the aisle towards him. There was no doubt that she was beautiful, and she had an air of confidence around her that had probably drug Optimus right in.

Prowl eyed the ceremony wearily. Very soon, Optimus would have to change back. It was honestly a surprise that he hadn't yet. He must have been suffocating with all that clothing covering his gills, but he endured. Not for the first time, Prowl wondered if Elita was Optimus' True Love.

Elita made it up to Optimus, but before she could even say something, he started running to the ocean. Prowl dipped into water gracefully, not making a sound and swam around to meet him. Optimus however struggled as he ripped his clothes off, body transforming in front of the small wedding.

Elita took off after him, followed closely by Ratchet, and he used the last of his lungs' breath to shout 'I'm sorry'. As soon as he hit the water, his flippers began to propel him deeper, encouraging him to use the water to breathe through his gills.

Elita's footsteps came crashing into the waves after him along with her voice which sounded frightened. He popped his head up out of the water only to see her crying. While Ratchet tried to coax her out of the ocean.

He'd really hurt her. She probably hated him now anyway. He dove under and startled when something bumped and rubbed against him. Prowl smiled and pulled Optimus in for a hug. 

"It's good to see you again, my friend. Come, we have to catch up."

* * *

Elita clutched onto Ratchet as he pulled her from the ocean, crying her eyes out. Optimus was a mer?! That was literally the coolest thing ever! He hadn't told her though; he'd just up and turned back and left before they could get married. 

She rounded on Ratchet immediately, grabbing his shirt in her fists as she pushed against him. "You knew! This whole time you knew! Where did he go? Is he alright? Was he..." Her fists dropped from Ratchet's shirt. "Was he really in love with me?"

Ratchet pulled her close to his portly body and rubbed her back. "He went back home, Elita. He's alright though I'm sure he's just as heartbroken as you. He never wanted to leave you, but he had to go home. There were extenuating circumstances."

He pulled her out of the water and kept his arm around her waist. "C'mon. Come back to my apartment, and I'll fill you in. It's only fair to you."

Elita nodded, wiping her eyes, and got her keys out to get a couple of things from her car. Thankfully, she always had a change of clothes on her, so she grabbed those and met Ratchet at his vehicle. The drive to his place was silent, both lost in their thoughts.

Once they made it, Ratchet opened the door for them and ushered her in. He kindly directed her towards the washroom and headed into the kitchen to make sandwiches. Conversation's usually came easier over food. 

When Elita came out, Ratchet directed her towards the sofa and sat with her, passing her a plate and a bottle of water. He took a bite of his grinder and a chug of water before speaking. 

"Optimus is a mer; he comes from a long line of pseudo-royalty called 'Primes'. He was only allowed here, on the surface, because he was banished from the ocean for something he never told me about. He was only to be gone from the sea for five years, today being the anniversary."

He paused, letting all of that information sink in. "He's ridiculously in love with you, but never wanted to ask you to leave your life here. He also wasn't supposed to let others know that he's a mer; the only reason I found out is because I suspected he was abused at home and had run away."

Elita nodded, halfway finished with her food and swallowed thickly. That was a lot of information to process, but holy crap she'd been dating a prince that was also a mer! That was so freaking cool!! Now if only she could get in contact with him! She could tell him how much she loved him, and that she still wanted to be with him. She would find a way.

* * *

Two months had passed since Optimus had returned to the ocean. Ratchet had been laboring away at his clinic in all that time, taking care of patients dutifully. He was almost able to put everything behind him when a lean, beautiful man waltzed up to his counter asking to see him privately.

Naturally, Ratchet told him off and made him wait in the waiting room like everyone else. Surprisingly, the man did so nonchalantly as if nothing in the world mattered to him which only served to peeve Ratchet more. 

He finally got the man into a back room and sat down in his exam chair. "What seems to be the problem," Ratchet checked the sign-in form and grunted, "Drift?"

"Nothing, Doctor. I'm actually here to deliver a message. My pod's shaman sent me to deliver to you this." He held out his palm, a small glass bottle of silver shimmering liquid lay there, unassuming. 

"This is a potion. One that will change a human to mer and vice versa. We know that Optimus Prime had a surface-lover. He is..." Drift's devil-may-care attitude dropped to reveal the face of a concerned friend, "He's heartbroken, barely able to function actually. He tries to keep a good face, but he hasn't been eating."

Ratchet took the vial gently and nodded. "I was afraid of that. I'll make sure this gets to Elita." It hurt Ratchet to know that Optimis was hurting himself, however unintentionally. There was nothing he could do until now though. He would ensure Elita made it to Optimus.

Drift stood up and gave Ratchet a genuine soft smile. "Listen, Doctor. Elita will need to drink the potion right before jumping into the sea. I will be waiting for her in two nights time."

* * *

Ratchet got in contact with Elita immediately, and arranged to meet with her at the ocean side. She'd sounded so happy that Ratchet found it hard to not to crack a smile himself. The kid would finally get what he deserved. 

He met with Elita on the agreed night and drove up an hour early to find her there waiting for him. She paced the shoreline back and forth, not agitatedly but certainly anxiously. It looked like she hadn't even done her makeup or bothered with her hair.

He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Has he shown up yet?"

She shook her head slightly, fixated over the ocean. "No. I didn't really think he'd be here yet, though. I was so excited that I had to come."

Ratchet nodded and handed over the vial. Elita plamed it, looking at it critically for a moment. She gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled. She could finally reach Optimis with this. 

A splash drew her attention, and a gorgeous mer popped his head above the water and grinned a fanged smile. He waved at the two before coming in close enough to talk. "Ratchet! You must be Elita. I'm Drift; let me take you to Optimus Prime."

Ratchet nodded when Elita looked back at him, and she nodded back before uncorking the vial and tipping it into her mouth. She grimaced at first but smacked her mouth before stepping into the ocean. 

She'd not really known what to wear, so she went ahead with her wedding dress which gave her some buoyancy. The fabric glowed softly in the dying light making the golden trim glow luxuriously. Even her veil seemed to service her natural beauty.

The gossamer bands didn't seem to weight her down as they got wet, same as the dress itself. Even her gloves seemed to be melting away, leaving her arms and fingers in soft feeling foam as she descended deeper into the water. Her very fingers felt weightless in the wake of the strange, magical transformation.

Once her feet stopped touching down, she began to feel the transformation working in her body. Her dress seemed to magically melt away, molting off of her like seafoam and glowing as it shedded, as she developed gills on her ribs and her legs melded together into a plain grey fin.

Once she was submerged, she looked around and tried to breathe, only swallowing water. Drift swam up to her and lifted her head above to tell her how to use her gills. She had it in no time, and they were off. 

It actually was amazing how quickly Elita adapted. It was almost like she was born to be a mer. She glided through the water elegantly as schools of fish swam by. Drift led her for what seemed like hours before they finally started heading down into a large crevice. 

They headed down for so long that Elita almost believed that they'd never see Optimus' city, but then she saw the glowing. One hundred metres away was the city, surrounded by golden glowing coral. Even the inside of the city was overflowing with the golden hues. 

She couldn't help the way her head turned when she looked at the building and the people. Mers everyone in all shapes, sizes, and colors bustled about, moving in and out of stores and shopping vendors and restaurants. The city was alive and thriving.

Drift wove his way in and out through the crowds, and it took Elita everything she had to stay close. He obviously knew this place quite well, and Elita was thankfully able to keep up.

He stopped in front of a large building near the center of the city and motioned to the two guards. They let him and Elita through and Drift swam upwards towards the top, trailing Elita behind him. 

"Optimus' room is just up here. He'll be so surprised to see you."

Drift stopped in front of a large hole in the wall covered with huge seashells tied on seaweed for privacy. He nodded to Elita, motioning for her to go in. 

She hesitated for only a moment before pushing the curtain away gently. Optimus sat on a piece of furniture that seemed to be a desk and hadn't noticed her come in. He was looking out over the city, and it have Elita enough time to look at him. 

He was sickly and his typically beautiful, bright colors we're dull from malnutrition. Elita swam to him, prompting him to turn. Before he could say anything, she kissed him properly, pressing their lips together gently.

She felt something changing and looked down after the kiss had broken. Her fins were now a beautiful yellow with teal markings, and she'd developed finials and webbed fingers. She looked to Optimus who looked healthier himself, blue and red vibrant and glowing.

He smiled down at Elita happily even as she slugged him in the arm. "You came for me?"

She nodded and pulled Optimus close, nuzzling his chin. "Of course. Home is where the heart is, and my heart is with you."


End file.
